1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat metalized surface waveguide flange having a periodic metal tiling coated with a dissipative dielectric material.
2. Introduction
Typical non-contacting waveguide flange joints produce radiation leakage to the surrounding environments at both in-band frequencies and out-of-band frequencies of the waveguide. The leakage can be significant and interfere with external circuitry, especially in a low noise detector system, if not properly terminated. A unique problem is controlling out-of-band radiation without degrading the in-band response of the waveguide flange. What is needed is a simple structure to fabricate that has good performance with respect to controlling out-of-band radiation over broad range of frequencies.